Pompeii
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: People are slowly being taken over by darkness. Is there any escape to this? Based off the music video Pompeii


**I based this story off the music video Pompeii. This does;t take place in an AU except for the fact that Wendy and Robbie are still dating. Hope you enjoy!**

I stood on the railing of the of the Gravity Falls water tower, staring at a city I hoped wasn't completely lost. My hair blew in the wind, in the direction the destruction was hitting the city. The sun was setting, bringing more darkness to the sky every passing minute. Clouds were rolling in my direction. I grabbed my hat and vest, and ran down the stairs. I hopped on my bike which was lying on the ground and rode along the city, wondering if there was any real life left. Neon lights were flickering across the stores of main street. The sun was gone. Darkness had completely taken over the sky from above.

I hopped off my bike and entered a store. The food and water their had to be safe, right? It was contained after all. I needed to drink. I cannot remember the last day I drank. I grabbed a glass bottle when I heard footsteps come from behind. I jerked around to see the the lady who runs the shop. She had the twisted smile of the victims, her eyes now soulless. I dropped the bottle, shattering the glass and ran. The plague had already hit that part of the city. I needed to run. I ran around the corner. to see a young teenage couple. Robbie and Wendy, making out. It bothered me enough that they were making out, but I needed to know if they were okay. I don't wash to accept it, but I can already tell they're already taken over. As Robbie's lips caress over Wendy's, I see the twisted smile in both. I see Wendy's eyes slowly open. I ran off. I wanted to see no more.

I ran into the arcade center. I knew I could find Soos there. The games were all on some blinking, wanting to be played. Some reflected a mesmerizing glow still some how trying to distract me from my goal. I needed to find Soos. This depended on my life, and his life. I found Soos, his back toward me. "Soos!" I called. He slowly turned around hearing his name. His face seemed normal. Soos was okay. Slowly, his lips curled into the formation like all the others. His shut eyes were now opening. Black. He was lost as well. I ran. I needed to get back to the shack. The most remote place in town. Grunkle Stan. Mabel. They had to be safe.

I ran into the parking lot, trying to find a car I could drive. I was not a fast runner. I need to get to the shack, fast. I was Grunkle Stan's nephew after all. And when the police were most likely taken over, it didm't matter if a twelve year old drove in these circumstances, did it? I pushed against many cars, pulling on doors, trying to find one that had a key in it. After the seventeenth attempt, I got in. I sped toward the Mystery Shack. I did't see anyone on the way there.

I jumped out of the car. I ran into the Gift shop of the mystery shack. Everything seemed organized. A good sign. Maybe Stan and Mabel were still safe! I opened the door into the living room. I saw the dull glow of the TV, and Stan sitting in the chair. I tapped Stan's shoulder. "Grunkle Stan?" I asked. He turned around. Through his glasses I could see the emptiness in his eyes. I backed off. Stan was gone. I wanted to scream at the moment, but I stopped. Mabel. Was she safe? I ran up stairs. "Mabel!" I saw her sitting in the corner. She had her rainbow sweater on, but she was in sweater town. "Mabel?" I asked. She looked up."Dipper?" She was talking! Her eyes! Brown! Full of life.

"Dipper! I thought you were dead!" She cried. "Grunkle Stan was fine. I went to the bathroom for just five minutes. I came back and Grunkle Stan was, was..." Tears formed in my sister's eyes. She had seen enough.

"Mabel, we need to leave now. It could hit us, anytime now." She shook her head. "There has to be survivors. I'm not leaving. Grunkle Stan might come back." I sighed. I knew Mabel would say something like that. Mabel would never leave anyone she loved without knowing they were truly gone. Even if she knew, she wouldn't leave. I didn't want to tell her what I had seen. But there was no choice, if I wanted my sister to live.

"Mabel, we're the only ones left. There are no survivors."

"What?" she asked. "No, No No, No!" She threw hand at the top of her head, clenching her finger on her skull. "Dipper you're lying!" She screamed. I knew I shouldn't have told her. I grabbed her arm tightly and managed to drag my screaming sister down the stairs. "DIPPER, STOP! I WON'T BELIEVE YOU! THERE HAS TO BE SURVIVORS!" She continued her screams as I dragged her to the car. Mabel banged against the windows, crying screaming nonsense. I blocked her out with my own thoughts. We needed to get out of there. We needed to survive.

The car started to slow down, to a stop. I tried to turn the keys and slam the pedals. But it was no use. The car had run out of gas. Mabel was continuing to scream. I opened the door and jumped out of the car.

"DIPPER, THERE HAS TO BE SURVIVORS OUT THERE! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE EVERYONE!" Not realizing what I was doing, I slapped my sister's face.

"MABEL! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" She became quiet.

"I'm sorry Dipper," She whispered. "I just don't want to believe we're the only ones left. I don't want to believe that everyone I love is gone!" Tears streamed from her eyes down her dirty cheeks. I pulled my sister closer to me, wrapping my arms around her.

"Mabel, I don't want to believe it either. But I also don't want to lose you." I felt my sister's arms wrap around me.

"I love you Dipper..." I suddenly felt the tight grip loosen. I backed away and she fell over. What I saw that moment, was something I'll never forget. Her eyes. They were blackening. "Mabel, no..., we need to leave now." I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her. But she wouldn't budge.

"Go Dipper."

"Mabel, what are you talking about! I'm not leaving you here!" The wind slowly blew her hair, The whites of her eyes slowly turning to black.

"There isn't time for you to save me. Dipper, I'm transforming. It's too late..."

"Mabel, no!" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Dipper, leave! Just please! Leave before I'm completely gone! Leave and survive! Leave and don't turn back! Live! Please! This is my last wish!" Mabel screamed. I ran to my sister and threw my hands around her.

"I promise I'll find a way to save everyone. I love you Mabel."

"I love you too Dipper..." I let go of her. I ran. I never looked back. That was the last thing I ever heard or saw of Mabel. Tears streamed down my eyes.

"Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, MABEL!" I screamed. I continued to run. I needed to get out. I needed to find a cure. I needed to save her. I was by the water fall. Almost out of Gravity Falls. I stopped by the falls. I looked into the water. My eyes. They were turning black. I needed to run. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I was running for... why was I running? I can no longer remember. I just know I need to get out. I see the sign that I'm leaving Gravity Falls. Only 500 feet away. I suddenly stop. I see the people of Gravity Falls. Wendy. Soos. Stan. Mabel... all behind me. There is nothing wrong with them. There is something wrong with me. I need to run to them. I turn around, running toward them, but they disappear. One by one, their images fly away. I see my sister smiling toward me. But even she disappears into the dust. I am surrounded by darkness. Slowly I am slipping. Away. I must fight it. These illusions. All I see is darkness. I feel pain no more. I am with everyone now.

******What do you think? Overall I think this turned out pretty good. If the end confuses you, I can always explain it by PM, but I'd like interpretation to explain the ending to you. It's sort of like the music video ending though. Anyhow, Please tell me what you think in the reviews. That always encourage me to write.**


End file.
